Restaurant Story
by UCI Fanfic Requests
Summary: A Restaurant AU where Rokkaku owns a restaurant and employs many staff. Everyone works hard to keep the restaurant up and running, and customers love eating there.


Anonymous requested: Maybe a restaurant AU(?)

 **Admin Notes:** Oh goooooooood the escorts probably look great as waiters! =u=; Ehehehe… I'm on it! -Admin Hirahara

Down a path not taken by many, away from the busy shops and stores just outside the Shinjuku district, stood a small, traditionally looking restaurant. Not a lot of people would notice it behind the bustle of the city, and yet, some people find themselves eerily wandering towards it. Although it never seemed busy, it would surprise anyone going in that plenty of people enjoyed eating at the Gokuto Restaurant. It wasn't like the popular city restaurants, with crowds and activity. It was quiet and still, but it continued to strive.

Rokkaku, the manager, had a lot of hired help to run the place. Although it seemed a bit unnecessary that so many people worked at such a quiet place, it was obvious that each had their own job and they all worked together rather well. There were two chefs who cooked everything and wrote the menu for the day. The first was Kirishima, an azure eyed man with great skills in making delicious food. He was a plain faced person who was straight forward all the time and showed little emotion. Sometimes, it would seem, he would bring a sword in the kitchen to cut the food, and had to be stopped by the other chef, Saeki. The icy eyed man had more of a soft face that shifted from expression and emotion better than Kirishima. He was kind and loving, and the employees loved him back. He was also the in charge whenever Rokkaku wasn't around.

There was one mixologist who also worked as a waiter, Kinoshita. He knew his way around alcohol, and was sure to make cocktails that pleased. He was also sometimes caught, when there was no work, drinking some of his creations or trying to offer the staff some. Otherwise, if it was before evening, he worked at the tables, charming girls with his unique smile and a way with words. Occasionally, Saeki or one of the busboys, Tanizaki, would get on his case about flirting with customers. Tankizaki was a rather hard worker who kept the restaurant clean. He had the unfortunate duty to also take care of the other busboy, Hirahara, whenever the man mad a mess of some sort. Tanizaki was often found in the kitchen, washing the dishes or cleaning the surfaces.

Hirahara, on the other hand, was more the busy body of the restaurant. He ran the errands more than he cleaned anything. This was good, because he had a habit of breaking things on accident which would cause more trouble for Tanizaki and the other employees. He went to the local market to pick up fresh ingredients, and was usually caught carrying many bags in one go. When he wasn't trying to clean something or buying more supplies, he was a waiter with Kinoshita and Tagami. Tagami was a rather nice host, but he had a bad habit of forgetting an order or not listening carefully enough. Sometimes it was Hirahara's duty to follow after the waiter to listen to the correct order and repeat it back to Saeki and Kirishima. Tagami's main job was to greet people coming in, but on slow days he was caught sleeping in various places. (One time Kirishima found him dozing behind a sack of potatoes, but to this day no one is exactly sure how he even got back there.)

There were, of course, also waitresses. They were better with customers, some could say, than the waiters. The older, Kirika, was extravagant and kind, and the employees knew her as 'auntie' because she liked taking care of everyone. She was also a fine cook, but decided that she would rather greet customers than stand in the kitchen. She was happy and kind, with a smile on her face. She was often found talking with Rokkaku during her breaks, and the two seemed to get along extraordinarily well. The other waitress was Ayako, a shy girl who spoke in a quiet voice. Some of the male customers liked her a lot, and occasionally they faced the wrath of the other waiters if they tried anything with her. Still, she was a nice girl and a good worker, and she liked helping Tanizaki clean sometimes.

There was one more person at the restaurant, although he rarely ever came in because he could do his job from his own house. He managed the finance with Rokkaku and occasionally stopped by to see how the restaurant was doing. Saitou, the silver eyed man, was actually very good at keeping everything in order. When he did drop by to the restaurant and decided to stay and help, Kirika was excused to go help Saeki and Kirishima with cooking and he would help the customers. He had a very relaxed attitude and sometimes was a bit sarcastic, but he did his job wonderfully.

—

"Today is another day at work," Rokkaku announced every morning before they opened the restaurant. "I hope you all carry out your duties well, and I want us to make our customers very happy." When all of his employees responded in unison, he went back to his office to manage the paperwork. Hirahara was off in the morning to pick up some ingredients Saeki and Kirishima needed inventory of, and Tanizaki just finished cleaning all the tables with Ayako. When the sign was switched from closed to open, there was a brief moment of nothing to do, before the first customers came in.

There were two girls in the doorway of the restaurant, both a little unsure of how they found there way there, but a little excited to come and have a meal. The first, a girl with black hair, was a little shy, while the second, a brown haired girl, looked around like she was authority. Tagami showed them to a table to sit at and asked if they wanted anything to drink.

"Yuu-chan is probably going to order tea again." The brown haired girl said. Yuu, the other girl, attempted to smack her with the menu.

"I am not, Maki-chan!" She said, quickly picking up the menu again. "I want hot chocolate…" With the drinks out of the way, Tagami let Kinoshita take the table of girls since he was better suited for the task. The emerald eyed man delivered their drinks with a smile, and asked if they were still looking over the menu. He also (possibly) tried flirting with Yuu, but got a death glare from Maki and was a tad shaken. When the two had decided on orders, Saeki and Kirishima went to work.

"Hm…" Saeki said, staring at a cabinet. "Hirahara hasn't come back with rice yet, has he?" Kirishima shook his head, saying that the busboy was sure to return at any moment. "He'd better hurry. We don't have enough for two plates." The two continued cooking with what they had. It didn't take long for Hirahara to ram into the kitchen door with bags in his hands, as he tried to carefully navigate the contents to their right locations.

"Rice," Kirishima said, hand extended in front of the golden eyed man. "If you bought some, we need it now." After this exchange, things were calmer in the kitchen. Kinoshita quickly returned to the table when the food was ready, and Maki and Yuu both gasped at how elegantly their dishes were presented.

"Your chefs must put a lot of hard work into this!" Maki exclaimed, impressed. Kinoshita smiled and said he'd deliver their compliments. For the rest of the time, the two girls ate between their conversation on the many things to do in Shinjuku. There eventually came another person into the restaurant, but overall the place was a bit empty. Still, the people were nice, the food was great, and the two felt at home in the cozy restaurant. As they got ready to leave, they heard someone - it was Tagami - say in a quiet voice to please come again.

"It's such a nice place," Yuu said as they two readied themselves for the city once more.

"Yeah," Maki agreed, looking back. "But… hey, do you remember why we decided to come and eat here?" Yuu put a finger to her bottom lip, looking up as if trying to remember.

"No, I can't remember…" She admitted. "But it was a good decision, right?" The two continued down the path away from the restaurant, talking happily as they entered the city and crowds of people.

—

"Those two were rather nice," Kinoshita said at the end of the day. Everyone was cleaning up, and Kirika and Ayako had already returned home.

"Their compliments were greatly appreciated." Saeki agreed, taking off his apron and hanging it next to Kirishima's. "It isn't all the time that people like to tell us things like that."

"They'll be back again," Tanizaki said without looking up from cleaning the table. "The black haired girl left a note on one of the napkins saying they'd come back again for another meal." With that, everyone felt a little at peace and continued the cleanup before closing for the day.


End file.
